A Traditional New Love
by MedJuris1
Summary: It's just a regular night for Jane and Maura until they become witnesses to something that will change their lives.


A/N: It has been months and months since I have written a fan fiction. I just couldn't think of a story, so I have just been enjoying every else's. Hope that you like this little one shot. I love reviews and favorites .. they totally make my day.

So, yeah. I owe that couple everything. Funny how things work out. That is all I can think about as I lie here listening to the sound of the water running as Maura takes a shower. We decided to take separate showers since we were pretty certain that taking one together would certainly make us late for work.

And that is a surreal thought.

Maura is now my lover. Just yesterday she was "only" my best friend. I can't help but be struck at these turn of events. How did this all happen, you might ask? Good question. It all started after we left work last night.

I was tired. We had worked a huge case and I will admit that I get, umm, grumpy, whenever I am sleep deprived and frustrated. Maura and I drove to work together yesterday morning because I stayed at her house the night before talking about the case. As we left work last night, all I wanted to do was go to her house, eat, drink several beers and fall asleep. Perfect night.

But then Maura said, "Jane, I am sorry but I completely forgot to get your favorite beer at the store. Can we just stop at a gas station and pick some up?"

I sighed loudly.

"Oh I see how you are. You really care about me, huh? You forget to pick up MY favorite beer to keep it stocked in YOUR house. Selfish, Maura, selfish." I said with a sarcastic tone.

When she didn't respond I looked over at her and could tell that she took my comments seriously. My Maura, she is not really good at picking up sarcasm.

"Maura, I was just joking. I was being a smart-ass. You aren't selfish." I smiled at her and she immediately relaxed and swatted at my arm.

This may be a good time to mention that I have had feelings for my best friend Maura for a very long time. I first realized it when she set my nose in the middle of a murdered couple's living room. I know, romantic, huh? Anyway, I am sure I loved her even before that, but it was really at that moment that I admitted it to myself.

I almost told her once. When Hoyt attacked us at that jail and I felt my whole world go dark. When I thought he was going to harm her, a rage erupted in me that even I am afraid to think about. If, on the day she set my nose I realized I loved her, the day Hoyt attacked us I realized I would die for her.

Managing to get out of that situation alive felt so much like a miracle that I thought I had to tell her. No matter what. But time went on, and I made excuse after excuse and then there was relationship after relationship for both of us and I just let it ride. I had regretted that decisions a few times, especially when I would get the sense that Maura felt something, too, but I was just too afraid. I know, bad-ass detective… blah blah.

Anyway, when Maura and I walked into the gas station we stopped dead in our tracks right inside the door. We looked at each other for a second before looking back at the scene in front of us. Now, let me just say that as a homicide detective I have witnessed some very unusual things. But the scene before me really had me intrigued; Not just because it was unusual, but also because it looked incredibly sweet.

A man and someone who I am assuming was his wife were slow dancing in the middle of the gas station.

That's right. A song was playing on the sound system overhead and they were dancing as if they were the only 2 people in the room. Her head on his chest. He held her hand against his heart. And they danced.

People were walking in and out. Walking around the couple. Curiously, it really just seemed to be me and Maura who were watching them.

I smiled.

I didn't know what it was about, but I actually felt some stress leave me. Not everybody was having a shitty day.

As I turned and headed toward the beer isle I realized that Maura was not behind me, but instead was heading directly for the couple. Well, hell. Of course she would. It's Maura and she would have to find out why they were dancing.

After grabbing my beer, I walked back toward them and I could see the three of them laughing together. The couple had stopped dancing and stood side-by-side with their arms around each other. I have to admit that I was curious about the situation, myself.

As it turns out, the couple had been married for 13 years. The song that was playing overhead when we walked in to the gas station was "their song." They had agreed way back when they first chose the song that whenever they heard it play they would stop whatever they were doing and dance with each other.

They said that their dance in the gas station was not the first time they danced in public place. They also had to pull their car over a few times and dance on the side of the road. They said that there were even a few times that their song came on the radio and forced them to stop fighting ….and dance.

I was still thinking about them as Maura and I were driving back to her house. Apparently she was, too, because out of the blue she said, "Jane, you know, we kinda have a tradition like that couple back at the gas station."

I squinted at her and couldn't help but be give a smart-ass reply, "Really, Maura? When did we decide on a song together? That may be hard since I am not having a Yo-Yo Ma song and I am pretty sure that you don't want Led Zepplin."

Maura grinned and shook her head at me. "That is not what I meant, Jane. I just mean that we have traditions. Our Fridays are reserved for each other, pretty much. The Dirty Robber is almost a guarantee whenever we finish a case. We have Sunday dinners with your family ever week. We have breakfast together nearly every morning before work. All I am saying is that we have become close enough to build these traditions and I think it is very special."

I was quiet for a moment as Maura's words sank in. Within just a few seconds I had a lot of emotions well up in me. Maura was right. We were completely integrated into each other's lives, and I suddenly felt a little guilty. I mean, I know a lot of best friend are really close, but a part of me thought that maybe, just maybe, I unintentionally manipulated this. Had I, because I loved Maura, pulled her into my life like that? Her voice took me out of my thoughts.

"Jane, I know you hate it when people get all mushy, but I want you to know that I am glad that we are that close. You are the most important person in the world to me. I don't know what I would do without your friendship."

And that was it. I had to tell her. I mean, I was most certainly her friend, but I also loved her more than my own life.

Pulling into her driveway I took hold of her wrist before she climbed out of the car. I thought, I will tell her in the car.. that way if she gets upset she can go inside and I can drive away.

"Jane, what's wrong?" Maura asked, looking at me with concern.

For a moment all I could do is look at her. It hit me that this may be the last night that we are this comfortable with each other. I knew she would never hate me, but she could probably never love me. And our friendship would certainly change. But I owed it to her.

"Maura, I have to tell you something. About all those traditions that we have. I want to tell you how I see them. I love spending my Friday nights with you because you are the only person on earth that I want to snuggle up on the couch with to watch some dumb documentary.

I love going to The Dirty Robber with you because of the look of pure bliss you get on your face when you steal half my cheeseburger and eat it. You close your eyes for a second and I can't help but stare at you.

You are always a part of my family dinners because my definition of family isn't complete without you. I come to your house for breakfast because yours is the face that I want to see first in the morning. I have noticed that my days sorta suck unless they start out that way.

And to be honest, I love running with you because.. well, I think you look beautiful when you run."

The whole time I was speaking I barely looked at Maura's face. What if she was disgusted? I couldn't stand it if she looked at me that way. When she didn't immediately respond, I let go of her wrist and put my hand on my lap.

"Jane, what made you tell me this?"

I couldn't look at her.

"Honestly, Maura. I have wanted to tell you for a long time, but I was afraid too. Then after seeing that couple I realized that you deserved to know. Because you're right, we are completely involved in each other's lives and part of me worries that, at least on my part, it's because I am crazy about you."

Maura opened her car door and I felt my heart sink. She stepped out and I instantly got out of the car. I at least needed her to tell me something.

"Maura.. please." I said to her as her back was turned to me, "I understand if you are angry. Or don't ever want to talk to me again. But..say something to me."

I almost didn't hear it over the sound of my own heartbeat which was now pounding in my ears and chest. It didn't help that her voice was barely above a whisper and she was turned away from me.

"We can't dance in the car."

And that is how Maura and I started our favorite new tradition. I have love to thank….and a nice couple at the 7-11.


End file.
